


Making Do

by redeem147



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-06
Updated: 2011-08-06
Packaged: 2017-10-22 06:46:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/235065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redeem147/pseuds/redeem147
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Conpromise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making Do

She woke, as she often did, to the sound of her husband's gentle snoring. The little rattle through his mouth, in and out, which never disturbed him. She watched his chest rise and fall, rise and fall. She missed the quiet of the sleep of the dead.

 

She remembered, as she always did, the jumble of events. A prison riot, a calling, The day She came to town. She hadn't made distinctions, She saw them all as evil. A stake, a fall of dust. Wondering if he'd finally had his One Good Day. Knowing there had been nothing good about it.

 

The baby cried, and she went to her. Sweet and tiny, nestled in her crib. Quiet again. The one good thing he'd given her. She thought of the day he had come back from the jungle, alone as she was alone; lonely as she was lonely. The day she's decided that if she couldn't have love, she'd settle for familiarity. Friendship.

 

She'd laid her arms down, that day. Another had taken up the call, and her heart wasn't in it any more. She'd lived in hell before, she thought. She hadn't known what that was. She longed for the feel of his lean body next to her, the feel of his unbeating heart.

 

"Mommy?" He son stood in the door, rubbing his clear blue eyes with his little fists. "Can't sleep." She tousled his brown curls with hand and held him tight.

 

"Shh," she said. "Your sister's asleep. Go back to bed, William."

 

She took her son by the hand, put him back in his bed, and held him as they both fell back to sleep.


End file.
